


Me too, darlin', me too

by TheBoxedStuffDoesntGetBetterWithAge



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxedStuffDoesntGetBetterWithAge/pseuds/TheBoxedStuffDoesntGetBetterWithAge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Misha finished up with photo ops at MinnCon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me too, darlin', me too

**Author's Note:**

> So, Misha was attacked and I slightly cockled. =)
> 
> I'm glad M-bear is fine, but am of course still mad and disappointed about what has happened. The world is not OK, while people like Misha live under threat of senseless violence. I mean, it's like kicking a Care Bear into the stomach. You wouldn't do that now, would you? It's messed up. (Of course Misha is just an example here, but one that resonates highly with people.)  
> So, this is just a short drabble, really, but it's also my way of hugging Misha and reminding myself he has people there who will shower him with love. Be strong, my lovelies. We must protect the care bears and each other.

With the last photo op of the day finished Misha stayed in the room all through the crew packing up the equipment. It wasn't until the doors closed behind the last person to exit that he snapped out of the haze fogging up his thoughts. He was fine with taking the pictures. He was. More than fine. Anything not to be alone and be made to think about what had happened. The stinging cuts and sensitive bruises, they were a constant reminder, sure, but those were just physical. Physical pain he could manage. Suddenly crashing back to reality he realised he was standing in an empty room alone and in that very instant it became vital for him to be outside, to breathe fresh air, to get out of that place in a nanosecond, preferably less. He rushed through the door, ran down the hallways, and pushed through the exit with a loud thud. Once finally free, he leaned against the wall right next to the door and just breathed. Breathed long and heavy and hard.

»Misha?«

It was Jensen. He had heard about what had happened. He tried to contact his friend, but Misha's phone was apparently stolen with the rest of his stuff. He called his wife 5 times within an hour, while fidgeting nervously around the Canada house, before she finally had enough and booked him a ticket for Minnesota to leave in under two hours. That meant he would reach Minneapolis by the evening, but that, he could handle. He just needed to be doing something. He needed to be there. And now that he was, Misha was just staring at him in disbelief and awe, so he tried again,

»Hey, Mish... I heard something happened…«

Misha knew Jensen's plans and he knew very well that he was supposed to arrive on the next day around noon with Jared. This, his presence here and now, was all for him. Because Jensen cared. Misha felt something loosen in his gut, his heart rate went up and his breathing quickened to the verge of hyperventilation. He stood there leaning against the wall, head tilted upwards and legs shaking, as hot tears started flooding his cheeks. There was no stopping it now. He shook intensely, while his deep sharp breaths changed into violent audible sobs. In the two seconds it took for Jensen to hop to it and hug him, he was full on wailing.

»It was so… bad. I did… It was… I didn't do anything.«

»I know, bud, I know…« Jensen soothed, while rubbing small circles between the other man's shoulder blades.

»Then... Then the blows started coming and all I kept thinking about… about… were Westie and Maise and Vicki… And you…«

»Me?« Jensen asked. But really, he didn't have to. He was sure Misha thought about everyone else in the world in that moment before himself. Why wasn't he there to protect this precious creature??!?

»God, Mish, I should have been there. I'm so sorry.«

Misha's sobbing suddenly stopped.

»What?«

»I should've been there. Should have changed my schedules long time ago to travel with you. I mean, best would be all three of us together, so we can keep each other's backs …« The rest of that sentence was taken away by Misha's lips feverishly covering Jensen's. Jensen's eyes blew wide open and this… This was… OK, nice, yes. So right. But also, wrong. Totally wrong. He grabbed the other man by the biceps and pushed him a clear distance away.

»Wait, Mish, this… This isn't right. You're upset and I'm… just here.«

Misha looked at him like a broken man who has found the last thread to hold on to, with hope and hurt and need. Just a great burning need. And then a moment later he snapped out of it.

»I…« he started, eyes fixing downwards.

»It's OK, Misha. You're upset. You're hurting. You need love, « he spoke to the other man's forehead. »And I'm here for you. I love you, man. You know that. But… That.« He nodded his head to the other man and back down to his chin. »It can't happen like that. Not like this.«

Misha finally lifted his eyes, then gave him a head tilt that would put Castiel to shame,

»But. It could… I mean, it can? Happen?« he sniffed adorably, all puppy eyes and question marks.

»I… We… We'll see, OK? I'm not saying yes, because I don't know. But. I'm not saying no, either. I'm saying we'll see, OK?«

»OK,« Misha answered leaning back in to hug Jensen, and nudging his nose under the other man's ear he repeated, »OK.« A moment later he added, »I'm glad you're here.«

Jensen smiled and kissed the side of his friend's head, »Me too, darlin', me too.«


End file.
